


coisas que escrevo

by sublimilk



Category: sublimilk
Genre: Fanfiction, Original Fiction, Other, Poetry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimilk/pseuds/sublimilk
Summary: produções aleatórias de minha autoria.talvez sirva de diário mas eu jamais pretendo admitir isso.





	1. sem título

é tão fácil ouvir sobre o que as pessoas amam  
tão fácil ver seus olhos brilharem  
mas eu quero ouvir sobre o que você odeia  
não me incomodaria saber  
ver seus olhos escurecerem  
assistir sombras se desenrolarem  
mesmo que meu estômago embrulhasse   
eu ainda estaria fascinada por você


	2. sem título

exercício criativo e de escrita.  
[não revisado]

– sope, indução emocional.

Não deveria ser difícil.  
O pânico começava a trilhar da mente para as mãos agora levemente trêmulas de Min Yoongi.  
Não deveria ser difícil.  
Ele já havia lidado com situações o suficiente, com mortes o suficiente para não de desesperar mais.  
Não havia se tornado algo fácil mas também não o afetava profundamente como antes.  
Apesar de Yoongi suprimir a última pergunta que seu cérebro formulara (Por que está sendo tão difícil?) a resposta veio mesmo assim, quando ele focou na expressão do garoto deitado em seus braços, em como sua feição escorregava entre os dedos desse mundo, da vida. A resposta consistia no garoto cujo sorriso só havia visto uma única vez. O porquê não era relevante no momento, e isso era algo que se aprendia ao lidar com a morte tantas vezes. A maioria dos porquês eram insignificantes. O menor se desprendeu das imagens do peito do castanho-avermelhado, do sangue quente jorrando do dilaceramento irreversível, escancarado.   
Ele merecia algo melhor, pensava percorrendo suas mãos pelos fios agora oleosos do outro. Yoongi decidiu que lhe daria flores, um campo ao pôr do sol. Ir embora junto com a estrela que rege nossas vidas parecia fazer jus, mesmo que só tenha visto um vislumbre da luz que ele parecia carregar dentro de si. A ideia de que agora a mesma escorria dele... Ele não retornaria no dia seguinte, entretanto.   
Sua despedida teria o odor de diversas flores regidas pela a brisa que as e o guiariam para o fim.   
Seria delicado, doce. Seria digno.  
Nada como escombros, fogo e sangue.  
Nada como uma dor agonizante. Mesmo que por míseros últimos segundos.  
As mãos de Yoongi foram mais rápidas do que seu julgamento quando um gemido fraco deixou os lábios do maior... Elas apertaram mais os fios que seguravam.  
Lágrimas escorriam quentes pelo rosto do de cabelos pretos. A imagem do peito aberto voltando a jorrar em sua mente.  
Ele não merecia. Ele merecia.  
Yoongi fechou os olhos com força ao passo que um soluço escapava de sua garganta.   
O único sorriso. Dócil. Ingênuo. Cheio de vida. Inocente.


	3. sem título

entre palavras que repetida e obsessivamente preenchem a folha,  
um pedido que jamais conseguirei fazer.  
meu corpo prefere padecer, me sufocar.  
você já estremeceu?   
da cabeça aos pés,  
ao passar por remédios?  
o amargor,   
encolhimento,  
e mais súplicas silenciosas.  
a constante persona de tudo o que sou e quero ser,  
o que mais abomino.  
desejo que me abomine também.  
cotidianamente, traço uma competição,  
entre todo o veneno que você destila,   
e minhas próprias misturas.  
meus próprios trânsitos, tragédias brutais.  
ninguém me odeia mais do que eu.  
e aí,  
bem aí,  
reside meu ego.  
você não me conhece mais do que eu.  
e ninguém além de mim mesma pode ser minha ruína.


	4. não terminado, sem título

it's 2019 and i'm still mad  
you've been degrading, killing us  
and i won't take a step back

but that's what i say to men  
that's the facade   
the strength i have to pretend  
above all i'm fucking sad  
but i'm around for enough time to know you won't let me have room for that


	5. sem título

vocabulário, palavras escassas  
mas a verdade é que me acalma  
esse tecido atemporal que de longe acalenta  
do outro lado ainda sei que a noite complementa  
grata por propósitos aleatoriamente construídos   
pelas luzes distantes que me apreciam por ter vivido  
mesmo com essa dor fantasma instalada  
vocês ainda secam minhas lágrimas recém derramadas

e tudo é tão mais tolerável


End file.
